


I See With You

by LizKenobi98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Elia Martell-centric, OOC, Oberyn Martell is a Good Parent, Rhaegar crowns Elia, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Rhaegar esta comprometido con Lyanna Stark por orden de su padre, antes de la boda debe recibir a los señores importantes de todo Poniente, más nunca pensó que sería fácil enamorarse de Elia Martell.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Les dije que tenía ideas frescas con Elia / Rhaegar, así que hace dos días estaba de lo más tranquila leyendo los fics que ustedes han causado que derrame lágrimas... y pensé en este fic, no digo más porque luego no quiero adelantar las cosas que sucederán a futuro... ha!
> 
> Soy un poco más de escribir diálogos que las descripciones de paisajes y emociones, estoy trabajando en ello para que puedan disfrutarlo. La historia NO CUMPLE CON EL CANON, en algunos sucesos sí, en muchos otros no. Esto es puro romance con ligeros toques de drama.

Elia sonrió.

¡Oberyn acababa de decirle que viajará con él hacia King's Landing! Iba ser la primera vez que salía de Dorne y estaba muy emocionada. Amaba sus tierras, pero tenía el deseo de sentir nuevos lugares, navegar por el mar abierto durante días.

Extendió su mano buscando la de su hermano Doran, él no era muy feliz con la noticia, pero apoyo la noción de Oberyn.

—No podemos ser groseros y faltar, por primera vez en trescientos años un Targaryen se casa con un Stark. Es histórico —Oberyn bebió de su vino—. Los señores del Norte deben de estar muy contentos o furiosos —dijo Oberyn con burla.

—Nunca han podido perdonar que Torrhen Stark inclinó la rodilla ante un Targaryen.

—Salvó la vida de miles de hombres —respondió Elia—. Y en vez de recordar eso, hablan de él con desprecio.

—Los norteños son complicados, querida hermana —Oberyn tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón—. Los susurros dicen que el príncipe Rhaegar no está muy contento con este matrimonio arreglado, que nuestro rey ha ido descendiendo a la locura y forzó este compromiso para tener asegurado el Norte, pues ellos planeaban casar a la chica Stark con un Baratheon.

—¿Forzarlo? ¿Están pensando en rebelarse? —Frunció el ceño. ¿Una nueva guerra? ¿Que no podían vivir un poco de paz?

—No —respondió Doran de inmediato, su voz la tranquilizo—, pero el rey es paranoico. Imagina lo que no sucede. Deben de tener cuidado de lo que dicen y con quien hablan. Oberyn, estará muy al pendiente de ti, hermana.

—Me ofendes, hermano.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, hermano —Elia extendió ambas manos, sus hermanos la sostuvieron y cada uno dio un apretón—. Estoy muy contenta de poder visitar el reino, quiero escuchar las canciones que se cantan en la calle, probar sus comidas, sus dulces, conocer al rey, a la reina —sonrió.

—Elia, pareces una niña chiquita —Oberyn compartió una sonrisa con su hermana—, hablas como si fueras a explorar todo Kings Landing.

—¿Y por qué no? A través de ti, lo haré. Quiero conocer a la reina. ¿Crees que nos contará historias sobre madre?

—Los Martell siempre hemos tenido buena relación con los Targaryen —habló Doran—. Elia, eres muy parecida a madre, la reina estará encantada de conocerte.

Elia se llevó la mano a la ceja y se la acarició, la emoción la recorrió. Tenía que hablar con Ashara e ir preparando sus cosas para el viaje que la esperaba.

-OoOoOoOoO-

—Lyanna Stark es una chica muy bonita, nacida de una casa noble —La reina Rhaella colocó sus manos sobre los hombros tensos de su hijo—. Ahorita no la amas, pero pueden hacerlo más adelante, se van a conocer, van a convivir, tendrán hijos. Y el amor estará presente sin que lo notes.

—No sentí nada cuando la vi —respondió Rhaegar con amargura. La última decisión de su padre fue el colmo. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que llegó la noticia de la muerte de los Baratheon, y su padre como si nada le elegía una novia, era una ofensa para ellos y él.

—Invitala a dar un paseo por los jardines, dale una rosa, cuéntale una anécdota, cántale una canción tuya, hijo mío.

—¿Y si no logro enamorarme de ella? Estaré atado por siempre, a menos que padre de su consentimiento de anular el matrimonio y si no lo hace, uno de los dos será libre hasta que el otro muera.

—No seas negativo, hijo mío —Rhaella puso sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de Rhaegar y lo miró fijamente—. Los matrimonios arreglados no son tan malos.

—Tú no eres feliz con padre —Rhaella cerró los ojos y Rhaegar quiso golpearse por decir esas palabras, había lastimado a su madre—, Perdón, perdóname, madre. No fue mi intención decir…

—No digas nada, cariño. Sé que te encanta tu libertad, visitar los diferentes reinos. Te encanta visitar Dorne, pero nunca llegas con el príncipe Doran a saludarlo. Oberyn es un hombre muy extrovertido, vendrá a tu boda, quizás puedas buscar algún consejo en él.

—¿Consejos en un hombre que tiene cuatro hijas fuera del matrimonio? —su madre sonrió—. Curioso que me pidas que busqué ayuda en él.

—A Oberyn no le interesa nada, se quita de las preocupaciones y tiene a sus hijas, orgullosamente habla de ellas.

—A él no le interesa nada porque no es el heredero al trono, ni siquiera es heredero de Dorne, es Doran quien carga con la responsabilidad y siguiendo sus tradiciones, el príncipe Doran ya tiene una hija..

—Independientemente, él conoce a las mujeres, yo no te puedo revelar todo sobre nosotras, hijo mío —madre e hijo sonrieron—. Date una oportunidad con tu prometida, en pocos días llegarán los señores importantes de cada reino, habrá un torneo en tu nombre y es la oportunidad que debes de aprovechar para conocer a Lady Lyanna, incluso si llegas a ganar, puedes coronarla a ella.

Rhaegar se mantuvo en silencio, maldiciendo el destino y la vida que le tocó vivir. Amaba profundamente a su madre, adoraba tocar el arpa y cantar canciones, a veces deseaba irse a otros reinos y disfrutar de una estadía en ellos, pero le era imposible, todo mundo lo reconocía por sus rasgos Targaryen.

No le emocionaba la idea de casarse con la chica Stark, ella es cuatro años menor que él, tenía un deber que cumplir. Y todo por imaginaciones de un rey que cada vez se volvía más paranoico. ¿Hasta qué grado llegará su padre? ¿Es tiempo de que ceda el trono y que se retire? Si alguien hacia ese comentario, seguramente lo catalogaría como un traidor.

Su padre se puso furioso cuando se enteró que los Stark planeaban una alianza con los Baratheon, quienes son una casa poderosa. Era un tema que se iba a tratar con Steffon Baratheon antes de que a su padre se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea de enviarlo a él y su esposa en una búsqueda para encontrarle una novia en las ciudades libres, habían pasado pocas lunas desde aquel fatal accidente en que su nave su hundió.

No encontraban la forma de hacerlo entender que no existía peligro alguno, que nadie quería quitarlo del poder.

Y ahora sentenció a su hijo a un compromiso que no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Infeliz, seguramente su padre disfrutará esa infelicidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar conoce a Elia y se da cuenta de que hay algo diferente en ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No encontraba la manera de finalizar el capítulo, ni como abordar el encuentro, me voy más por el diálogo que la descripción, espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Si se me llegan a ocurrir nuevas ideas, o lo llegó a editar, se los haré saber:)

—Tienes que estar bromeando, Oberyn —Elia sostuvo la mano de su hermano cuando la ayudó a subir al barco—. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto sin decirle a Doran? —Él sonreía, lo sentía.

—Un par de veces, hermanita —Oberyn miró a Elia, quién puso los ojos en blanco. Ashara resopló por el cambio de planes—. No tiene que saberlo nuestro hermano. El barco no tiene muchos camarotes, ¿importa si comparten la habitación?

—Claro que no —respondió Elia—. ¿Dónde están nuestros acompañantes?

—¡No! —Ashara se llevó las manos al rostro, giró para ver que los guardias que debían protegerlos se habían dado la vuelta y continuaron el camino por tierra—. El príncipe Doran te matará. ¡No podemos irnos en este barco sin ellos! Tienen que cumplir su promesa y cuidar de la princesa. 

—¿Qué ocurre, Ash? —Preguntó Elia nerviosa, extendió sus manos para buscar algo con que sostenerse. El miedo se arremolinaba dentro de ella, Oberyn se apresuró a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo izquierdo, la acercó a ella—. ¿Oberyn?

—No hay peligro, Ash —dijo Oberyn sin soltar a su hermana. Levantó la mano y saludo al capitán del barco—. Ninguno, por supuesto que nunca pondré en riesgo la vida de mi hermana, irnos en este barco nos ahorrará un día y medio que ir por tierra, además Elia quería navegar. Y a ellos no les gusta el mar, prefieren irse a caballo.

—¡Mientes! Ni siquiera les preguntaste.

—¿Hermano? ¿Les preguntaste si querían venir con nosotros en el barco? 

—No es necesario, hermanita. Son los mismos hombres que siempre me acompañan, saben de mi gusto por el mar y llegar temprano a King’s Landing. Además, Doran fue quien no quiso que vinieramos en barco, en primer lugar, era justo hacer esta pequeña desviación. No te preocupes, Ash, cada que mi hermana quiera sentir el aire del día, voy a estar con ella, no la voy a dejar andando sola por este barco.

—¡Bien!

—Capitán Yel —saludó Oberyn.

—Príncipe Oberyn, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez en que nos vimos. 

—Vamos en camino a la boda real, la más esperada del siglo. Ruego que me disculpe, le presentó a mi hermana, la princesa Elia Martell —Elia estiró la mano y sonrió, a excepción de Dorne quienes sabían de su condición, sintió nervios de estar ante una multitud de personas que seguramente harán muchas preguntas. Pudo sentir la vacilación del hombre, pero al cabo de unos segundos le devolvió el saludo—. Nuestra gran amiga y una hermana más, lady Ashara Dayne. 

—Un placer conocerlas, mi lady’s. 

—El gusto es de nosotras, gracias por permitirnos viajar en su nave, Capitán. 

—Nada que agradecer, princesa. El príncipe Oberyn es un viejo amigo, siempre es bienvenido a unirse en nuestros viajes. ¿Dayne? ¿Eres pariente de Ser Arthur Dayne?

—Soy su hermana —respondió Ashara con una sonrisa.

—Un caballero muy respetable, difícil de ganar en el combate. ¿Participará en el torneo, príncipe Oberyn? 

—Quiero hacerlo, y ganarle a cada uno de esos tontos para coronar a mi hermana como la reina del amor y la belleza. ¿Verdad que es hermosa? Todos querrán convivir con ella, estaré encantado de clavar mi lanza a todo aquel que intenté ponerle una mano encima —Elia se sonrojó y rio divertida por las palabras de su hermano, recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de él—. ¿Qué noticias hay del reino? ¿Algo de lo que debamos enterarnos antes de llegar? 

—Tener cuidado —Oberyn frunció el ceño—. Cada día los rumores se convierten en realidad, el rey es paranoico, dicen que se ha vuelto loco, y que le gusta quemar a la gente con fuego valyrio.

—Si todo esto es cierto, no debí de traerte, hermana.

Elia negó varias veces, se separó de su hermano. 

—No, no te arrepientas. Son rumores, pero te prometo, hermano, que voy a tener la mayor precaución a la hora en que alguien hable conmigo. Ashara estará conmigo en todo momento, ¿verdad? 

—Sí, princesa. Lo juro. 

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elia disfruto del sonido del mar, le gustaba andar a caballo, pero no estar dentro de un carruaje durante tantos días, y Oberyn fue estrictamente claro que en camino a King’s Landing no iba a montar debido a que no está familiarizada con el camino y no es su deseo ponerla en riesgo. 

—No falta mucho para atracar en tierra. 

—Estoy nerviosa. 

—¿Por qué?

—Lo sabes muy bien.

—No tienes que hacerlo, eres muy hermosa, Elia. Van a babear por ti, no les importará tu condición. Además, ¿de qué condición hablamos? Puedes mostrar tu destreza con la espada, nadie ha vencido a la víbora roja salvó Elia Martell. Lo único lamentable es que no voy a poder quedarme en el burdel.

—¿Oberyn Martell de que burdel hablas?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—Los hermanos Stark han llegado, los Baratheon, los Tully, los Arryn, los Tyrell, los Lannister —Rhaegar prestó poca atención a las noticias de Arthur—. Llegaron caballeros de Dorne, pero sin el príncipe Oberyn. La reina me pidió que le notificara que celebrará un festín el día de mañana por nuestros invitados. 

—Eso no estaba en los planes.

—El rey solicitó dicho festín para recibir a sus invitados como debe de ser. 

—¿Has visto a Lyanna? 

—Estuvo en compañía de sus hermanos la mayor parte del día, asistieron al bosque de dioses.

Rhaegar asintió y salió de su habitación con la intención de pasar algo de tiempo con su prometida. En los últimos días había convivido poco con ella, un pequeño paseo por el jardín, un recorrido por la fortaleza roja, ligeras conversaciones a la hora de la cena. La conoció, a ella le gusta montar a caballo, no le gusta tejer, le gusta tomar sus propias decisiones y hacer lo que considera correcto. ¿Eso era suficiente?

No era ciego, Lyanna es una chica muy hermosa. Es divertida y le gusta observar en vez de hablar, pero no lograba conectar con ella. 

Lyanna incluso tuvo la osadía de besarlo la noche anterior cuando la acompañó a sus habitaciones al terminar de cenar, recomendación de su madre, recordó su ligero rubor y como corrió a protegerse en su habitación antes de poder decir algo, esa mañana él no fue a desayunar. 

Camino por los salones de la fortaleza, dándose cuenta de la presencia de algunas doncellas que se inclinaron y expresaron sus saludos, también notó las banderas de sus huéspedes. Les dio la bienvenida a los guardias presentes, seguramente su madre ya recibió a cada Lord y Lady. 

—Ser Conrad —Rhaegar se acercó a donde Arthur acababa de saludar al caballero con la bandera de Dorne—. Buen día, ¿ha llegado el príncipe Oberyn?

—Su gracia, Ser Arthur —El caballero devolvió el saludo—. Creímos que ya habían logrado reunirse con usted, ser Arthur. Ellos abordaron un barco hace dos días, debieron de llegar el día de ayer por la mañana. 

—No hemos tenido noticias del príncipe Oberyn 

—¿Y su hermana no se ha puesto en contacto con usted, Ser? 

—¿Ashara? —Él asintió—. No, ¿Ashara está aquí?

—Viene acompañando a la princesa Elia. 

Rhaegar aprovechó la oportunidad de que su amigo se quedará platicando con el caballero de Dorne sobre su hermana. Él casi no recordaba a Ashara, pero Arthur hablaba con mucho cariño de ella. A veces deseaba la libertad que Oberyn Martell se daba. Lo mandaban con guardias, y lograba separarse de ellos para llegar por cuenta propia. 

Respiro y se llevó las manos a su rostro, frustrado.

Maldita la paranoia de su padre, antes de la llegada de los Stark habló con él, le informó sobre la estabilidad del reino y que no había amenaza alguna, ni necesidad de formar nuevas alianzas. Como era de esperarse, fue ignorado.

Un festín, un torneo y una boda. 

Si él no fuera quien contraerá matrimonio, estaría disfrutando de las visitas en la fortaleza. Continuó caminando por los jardines, quizás debería de llevar a Lyanna al pequeño muelle y establecer el punto de partida en su relación, no le ha preguntado si ella está de acuerdo con el matrimonio.

Se detuvo y miró hacia el mar. A él le gusta navegar, y en el norte no hay muchos lugares para pasear en barco, era una buena idea, pasar el tiempo con Lyanna alejados de todo el cotilleo. Una doncella y sus guardias serán más que suficientes para acompañarlos, tendrá que consultarlo primero con su madre. 

Un golpe sobre su hombro lo hizo ponerse en alerta y desenvaino su espada ante el peligro.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó la mujer. Frunció el ceño ante la reacción asustada de ella, miraba a cualquier lado como si buscara ayuda—. No era mi intención, no sentí su presencia.

—Estoy parado aquí en medio. Soy yo quién está estorbando ¿cómo es que no me viste? —preguntó.

Observó cómo ella se mordió el labio por los nervios. Él guardó su espada.

—Te vas a lastimar ese labio si sigues mordiéndolo. 

—Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, mi lord —Normalmente cuando alguien lo veía se referían a él como su gracia, príncipe, no mi lord—. Trataba yo… Oh, lo siento es todo lo que puedo decir.

Rhaegar frunció el ceño aún más ante la actitud nerviosa de la mujer. Fue entonces cuando comprendió, no lo vio en el camino, no se dirigió a él como correspondía, los nervios y la manera en la que se movía como si buscara a alguien desesperadamente, el querer huir, pero sin poder hacerlo. 

—Eres ciega —susurró.

—Sí —respondió con una media sonrisa—. Me separé un poco de mi amiga y vine a golpearme contra usted. Lo siento tanto, es mi primera visita aquí y estábamos en camino a la entrada de la Fortaleza. La reina nos espera.

—Estoy seguro de que tu amiga puede encontrar la entrada, puedo acompañarte —Ella se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, desconfiaba de él y era entendible, sonrió—. No te haré daño, más adelante hay guardias, ya habrá otra ocasión en que pueda raptarte —Rhaegar se maldijo. ¿Qué le impulso a decir eso?

Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás ante sus palabras.

—Regresaré con mi amiga.

—Me has dicho que te alejaste y hay muchas doncellas el día de hoy. Te puedes confundir.

—Ella me reconocerá.

—Hay algunas grietas en el camino, árboles y piedras de gran tamaño, puedes caerte y lastimarte. No quiero eso, ¿tienes un encargo en especial aquí en King’s Landing? 

—Hemos sido invitados por la reina Rhaella a la boda de su hijo, el príncipe Rhaegar —respondió, levantó la barbilla, desafiándolo, haciéndole saber que, si intenta hacerle daño, tiene influencias con quién acusarlo. Nuevamente sonrió. 

—Te llevaré con la reina, la conozco. Toma mi brazo, por favor —Observó sus movimientos. Ella cedió y extendió su mano, buscándolo, cuando lo encontró ella lo acarició y sonrió, se enredaron juntos y caminaron por los jardines.

—¿También eres invitado de la boda? 

—Sí, estaré presente —respondió sin ánimo. 

—No te escuchas muy emocionado. 

—No lo estoy —quiso golpearse. Esta chica era una desconocida, debía ser cuidadoso con sus respuestas—. Creo firmemente que es una boda innecesaria. 

¿Por qué le contó precisamente eso?

—¿Conoces a la pareja? —preguntó.

—Sí. 

—Deben de estar muy enamorados. Por primera vez en siglos se casa un Targaryen y un Stark.

—¿Y…? 

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, pronto comprendió que ella no quería decir las cosas incorrectas, si estaba al tanto de la situación con su padre… 

—Insisto en que es una boda innecesaria —repitió—. Una absurda idea del rey.

Sintió que ella apretaba con fuerza su brazo.

—No digas esas cosas —susurró—, debes tener cuidado con tus palabras, no sabes quién puede escucharte.

—¿Le temes al rey?

—No, pero me pidieron que tuviera cuidado. Y no quiero meterme en problemas.

—No los tendrás. Estamos por llegar a la entrada, hay por lo menos diez escalones. ¿Puedes...?

Ella asintió antes de terminar la pregunta, no se soltó de su brazo, él se detuvo para que ella pudiera familiarizarse con el camino, no había ningún barandal o cerca para que ella pueda sostenerse si desea volver a estos rumbos. Se prometió que revisará quién pueda poner de inmediato una cerca. 

Rhaegar observó el perfil de ella. Su piel era morena, tenía unos preciosos ojos de color oscuros, su larga melena castaña era precioso, el vestido que llevaba con sus brazos descubiertos se ajustaba a su figura, pero era lo suficientemente holgado para protegerse de miradas morbosas. Sintió la necesidad de acariciar su cabello ondulado, hacerlo hacia atrás y dejar al descubierto su rostro y cuello.

A lo lejos vio a Arthur Dayne caminar hacia él. Hizo una señal con su mano para que no dijera su nombre. 

—Ser Arthur —lo saludó, a la vez que lo amenazaba con la mirada para no revelar su nombre. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Mi lord.

—¿Ser Arthur? —Ella repitió—. ¿Arthur Dayne?

—Mi lady —Le devolvió el saludo.

—Un placer conocerlo, Ser Arthur —Ella extendió la mano, Arthur la tomó y le dio un beso en sus manos. Rhaegar sintió algo dentro de él ante ese gesto. Ella mostró una gran sonrisa—. Usted estará muy contento con la presencia de su hermana Ashara, ha venido conmigo. Es mi amiga y doncella —Rhaegar abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Dorne—. Soy la princesa de Dorne, Elia Martell.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D


End file.
